


An unusual proposal

by I_cant_live_without_my_coffee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_live_without_my_coffee/pseuds/I_cant_live_without_my_coffee
Summary: Emma has a special proposal for the Mayor





	An unusual proposal

Emma smoothed out the lines of her shirt for the umpteenth time trying to get rid of the non-existent creases. She took a few deep breaths trying to work up enough courage to enter the mayor's office, she had practiced this moment over and over again before finally deciding to just go ahead with her plan before her nerves got the better of her. She had imagined every possible scenario a few of them ending with her narrowly avoiding being incinerated by a fireball, she knew it was unlikely Regina would do that to her but it was still a possibility.

Taking one more deep calming breath she finally pushed the door open. She was hit with a flood of disappointment when she found the room empty however a quick glance around the room proved it hadn't been a wasted journey as the Mayor's bag and coat were still in her office meaning she was for sure still in the building. Seeing as she only had an hour for her lunch break she decided waiting for the woman to return to her office wasn't a smart option so she left to check the conference rooms down the corridor. Her second try proved successful Regina was in conference room B unfortunately she wasn't alone, quite the opposite, she was surrounded by townspeople, every one of them a familiar face to her, even her own parents were present. She was just about to backup out of the room before anyone noticed her there but before she could Regina had looked up from her spot at the head of the large table and gave her a tiny smile one that anyone else would easily miss but she had become accustomed to it being directed at her.

"Sheriff Swan, please tell me there is some urgent matter that needs our immediate attention." Regina pleaded.

All eyes turned to Emma but she kept her gaze focused solely on the Mayor. "Sorry, the town's quiet today."

Regina sighed dramatically. "What a pity."

"What's going on here?"

"Some of the townspeople are upset by young Robyns use of magic and Zelena doesn't want to bind her magic so we are trying to come up with a reasonable solution that both parties can agree to."

"Anything I can help with?" Emma offered.

"No unfortunately a situation like this can only be resolved through talking which will likely take quite a long time." Regina explained. "What can I do for you?"

"Um it's uh no big deal, just another proposal form but it can wait."

"Nonsense, it will only take a few minutes and I could use a momentary distraction, Mrs.Potts if you could?"

Emma jumped slightly as she felt the paper folder taken out of her grasp.

Barely a moment later Mrs. Potts was stood beside Regina with the folder open and she started to read it to her. "Sheriff Emma Swan is seeking approval for—"

"_Fuck_." Not having anticipated this particular scenario Emma panicked and did the only thing she could think of doing, she ran.

Mrs. Potts stopped reading surprised by the sudden outburst, the room fell momentarily si!ent until Charming and Snow got up and left to go find their daughter, that's when the townspeople started to whisper, all of them curious to know what was going on.

"What was that about?" Zelena leaned over to ask her sister quietly.

"No idea." Regina responded completely bewildered by Emma's reaction.

"Should I continue?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Yes I'd still like to get the proposal taken care of." Regina stated trying to remain professional despite her worry about Emma's behaviour.

"Sheriff Emma Swan is seeking approval for a romantic outing with Mayor Regina Mills in the hopes of developing a romantic relationship in the near future." Mrs. Potts couldn't maintain her stoic expression any longer, a small grin appearing on her face.

"That's quite enough." Regina took the paper folder off of Mrs. Potts. "I'll take over reading this." She angled it away from Zelena who was desperately trying to see what it said.

* * *

As it turned out her body had a mind of it's own and led her to the nearest and most familiar place, Regina's office. She lingered in the doorway trying to decide if she should stay or go. The decision was made for her a moment later when her parents found her.

"Emma honey are you okay?" Snow asked gently.

"What happened back there?" David questioned.

"I did something stupid and now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the town."

Snow guided her daughter over to the leather couch, taking a seat beside her as her husband took the space on the other side. "Emma talk to us, tell us what's going on." She requested gently.

"It's not a real business proposal."

"What is it then?" David asked.

"A proposal for a date." Emma admitted quietly.

Her parents shared a look and chuckled.

"You're such a Charming." Snow commented.

Emma groaned. "Guys you're supposed to be making me feel better."

Snow wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Aww honey it's fine I'm sure Regina will see it as the sweet gesture you meant it to be and as for everyone else just ignore them."

"I should've waited, I should've made sure she was alone. What the hell was I thinking?! It's so stupid I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole town, they'll write limericks and sea shanties about it, Regina will be too embarrassed to even look at me ever again, I'll have to change my name and move to the other side of the world or another realm."

"Emma you're being a little over dramatic."

David struggled to stop himself from laughing at the fact that his wife of all people was saying that.

"You've never done something this embarrassing" Emma whined.

David couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "Look who you're talking to."

"We've had our fair share of cheesy moments." Snow added.

"That's true." Emma stated. "I'm blaming your genetics for this."

Both of her parents chuckled, glad to see she was finally starting to calm down a little.

* * *

Regina took her time reading the document for a second time. She had tuned out the murmurs of the gossipy townsfolk focusing solely on the pristine document, this proposal was by far the most neatly written document she had ever gotten from the sheriff, given the lack of coffee stains and ink blotches she had become accustomed to finding on Emma's work she wondered if Emma had rewritten it before presenting it to her.

_Prepared for: Mayor Regina Mills_

_Prepared by: Sheriff Emma Swan_

_Description: Sheriff Emma Swan is seeking approval for a romantic outing with Mayor Regina Mills in the hopes of developing a romantic relationship in the near future._

_Purpose: To move our relationship past the platonic friendship phase into a more than friendly relationship._

_Description: A picnic in a location away from prying eyes where the Mayor and Sheriff can relax, enjoy each others company and share stories. We can get to the location by foot or we can take horses from the stable._

_Benefits:_  
_-We already fight like a couple_  
_-We have a kickass kid together_  
_-When we're civilized we're pretty damn amazing together_

_Disadvantages:_  
_-None that I can think of_

Once she was done reading she closed the folder again and stood up to address the townspeople. "Ladies and gentlemen it is just after one and we are now cutting into lunch time, I have personal matters to attend to as I'm sure most of you do too so I suggest we break from this discussion for a half hour and meet back here afterwards, any objections?"

When she was met with silence she heaved a sigh of relief. "Great, I'll see you all in half an hour."

* * *

Not knowing where Emma had gone Regina made her way to her office to retrieve her phone to call her, she was surprised when she opened the door to find the Charmings sitting on her leather sofa with their daughter between them. Realising they hadn't noticed her she cleared her throat to get their attention. All three of them snapped their attention towards her but she kept her gaze focused solely on the sheriff who had noticeably gulped upon seeing Regina. "May I have a private moment with Emma?"

Snow nodded without a moments hesitation, giving her daughters hand a squeeze before she got up to leave the room. "Go easy on her, she's really embarrassed about this whole situation." Snow pleaded with Regina as she passed by her.

Regina merely nodded not giving away how she felt about this.

"Please don't leave us alone." Emma begged quietly as she watched him stand up.

David smiled softly at his daughter and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be alright kiddo."

"Regina I—" Emma dropped her head into her hands unable to look at Regina as she tried to explain herself. "Shit I'm so sorry. I had a plan, this wasn't how that was supposed to happen. I didn't know the whole damn town was going to be there, you must think I'm such an idiot."

"On this occasion I'm going to have to disagree sheriff, I don't think you are an idiot, based on this I would say you are more of a dork." Regina stated with a smirk, holding up the paper folder with the proposal in it.

"I'm already embarrassed no need to add fuel to the fire." Emma pleaded.

Regina sat down beside Emma and pulled her hands away from her face. "A very cute, loveable dork that I would be honoured to be courted by."

Emma's head tilted slightly like a confused puppy. "You'll go on a date with me?"

Regina gave Emma the biggest smile she ever had and she took hold of Emma's hands. "Your proposal has my approval sheriff."

Emma's cheeks hurt with how wide her smile was but she couldn't contain it even if she wanted to which she didn't.

"I'm getting this framed." Regina placed a hand on the folder in her lap.

"Because you want my romantic proposal to be on display for everyone to see?"

Regina smirked. "That and it's the tidiest work I've ever gotten from you."

Emma blushed slightly. "I wanted to impress you and show you how serious I am about this."

"Well you certainly conveyed that effectively."

Emma groaned. "I'm glad you're so pleased with it but I have a feeling everyone will be making jokes about this for a long time." She slumped back against the leather sofa.

"Ignore them, you are the victor in this Emma, your plan worked."

"When you tell Henry this story could you make me seem more suave than I really was?"

"I won't mention the running away part but there is the possibility he'll hear it from someone else."

"Damn nosy townspeople."

"Forget about them Emma." Regina rubbed Emma's arm trying to soothe her.

"Easier said than done, you're not the one that everyone's going to be mocking."

"Perhaps I can take your mind off it."

"I don't see how—" She didn't get the chance to finish her thought as Regina swiftly captured her lips in a chaste but perfect first kiss.

"Oh." Emma remarked with a small smile as they broke apart. "That works."

"I thought it might." Regina whispered against Emma's lips before connecting her own with them once again this time in a far more heated kiss, she was planning to make good use of the small amount of time they had before they both had to get back to work.

She was dreading the idea of having to go back and deal with all those people again but it would definitely be a lot easier now that she could busy her mind with thoughts of her and Emma's upcoming first date.

Despite the fact that she would be the main topic of conversation for some time after this Emma couldn't find it in herself to care all that much anymore. Her plan had worked, she would get to take the woman she adored on a date and she finally got to kiss her after dreaming of doing so for so long, that was worth any amount of teasing.


End file.
